Zutara Week 2013
by InItToWinIT
Summary: The sun, bathing suits, and ice cream.


Hey everyone, just a few minutes late (10 minutes past midnight EST). My first Zutara Week even though I've been reading it for years!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender *_sigh*_

* * *

She took another deep breath of the warm salty air, stretching luxuriously, and felt herself sink deeper into the shifty floor beneath her. All the sound around her faded into a blur as she soaked up the warm, Ember Island rays, wiggling her toes in the sand in bliss. A light breeze ruffled the umbrella shade above her, complementing the sun harmoniously. It was extremely pleasant.

For Katara, this was one of her first days off in many months, and she had dragged a rather unwilling Fire Lord with her to the holiday isle. Finally fed up with his constant droning about "paperwork" and "treaties" and "aggravating waterbenders", Katara had ditched the grouch and made herself at home on the middle of the beach among all the scantily clad Fire Nation locals. Everyone now and then she would surreptitiously peer at the shirtless boys playing some ball game. They all looked nice – some of them _very _nice – but they all spent too much time cockily smiling and flexing at the giggling girls stretched out near them. Whether they were from the Water Tribe, Fire Nation, or Earth Kingdom _all_ boys werethe same.

Except maybe _one _particular boy. But then he was just obtuse. And grumpy.

Katara huffed to herself, shifting about. Even if he was terribly annoying, he was still her friend and she wanted some company. Plus, he was _really _good-looking and then some of the snootier girls could stop looking at her in that way all haughty noble girls did. And then, maybe –

" – oh, sh –"

SPLAT.

"_Urgh!"_ Katara shrieked bolting upright as icy cold sliminess slid along her bare stomach. A rapidly melting ball of something pink dropped onto her white bindings and began soaking through.

"Sorry!" Zuko cried reaching forward to snatch the ice cream up with one of the cones he was holding. His hand touched her thighs and she squealed, clamping her legs together and consequentially squashing the ice cream between them. Zuko pulled his hand back as if bitten, turning red.

"What are you doing?" Katara screamed gingerly touching her legs and causing people to stare. "You got ice cream all over me!"

"I'm sorry –"

"You are _the_ biggest pain…_ugh,_ you are _so_…you've ruined this entire trip!" she spluttered.

"Excuse me?" Zuko fired back, still clutching the empty cone. "I didn't want to come on this trip! I told you I have a lot of work to do. _I _can't afford to waste my time, lounging on the beach like _some_ of us, ok?"

"So what, you think your job is better than mine?" Katara said, putting her hands on her hips.

"YES!" said Zuko vehemently. "Yes, it is!"

There was silence for a bit while Katara tried to come up with something to say. Frustrated, she childishly flicked some ice cream at him, feeling some vindictive pleasure when it hit him square on the nose. He scowled at her and rubbed his nose furiously.

With what looked like tremendous effort, he took a deep breath and spoke with determined calmness, "I just wanted to bring you some ice cream. I'm sorry for offending you with my friendship."

Katara felt the anger slide away like a wave, touched by his gesture, and the guilt began to settle in. Shaking her head slightly, she bent the rest of the ice cream off herself and into a puddle in the sand.

"…Thanks, Zuko," she said giving him a small smile.

He glared at her for a little longer before nodding once and nudging her over on the towel so he could sit.

"…You can have this," he offered begrudgingly, holding up the lone ice cream. "I don't really like ice cream anyway."

"Why not?" she asked, gratefully taking it and licking the side. "Hmmm."

"I don't like cold stuff," he replied stretching out beside her, squashed tightly on the small towel.

"So you don't like the North or South Pole?" she said testily taking another big chunk of her ice cream.

"I _hated_ the North Pole," he groaned covering his eyes with an arm. "Worst place ever…except for Ba Sing Se."

"You hate the North Pole because I beat you there," Katara teased pointing at him with the ice cream cone.

A small drop flew and landed on his bare chest.

Without thinking, Katara swept it up with her finger and stuck her finger in her mouth.

Both blinked at each other, pinking.

"Um…" said Zuko sitting up and scratching the back of his head awkwardly, looking to the side. He coughed. "So…so, did you…go swim? Or surf?" He gestured lamely at the clear, blue ocean.

"Uh, no," she said tugging at her hair nervously. Should she apologize? Or brush it off as no big deal? "Too many people…you know, might notice a waterbender." She took a hasty lick of her ice cream.

"Yeah…" Zuko agreed his eyes darting to her mouth then away again. Something hot coiled in his stomach.

Katara saw him and held up her ice cream. "Do you…want a bite?"

"No, thank you," Zuko declined quickly. He glanced at her again as she took another lick, her lips pink from the cold and oh, so soft…He tore his eyes away, feeling his heart beginning to pick up pace.

"Here, have some of the cone at least," Katara said holding up the last bite of the cone to his mouth.

His lips parted whether to eat or refuse he didn't know, but Katara's fingers brushed up against his lips as he closed his mouth around the treat, his eyes locked on her face as they watched his mouth the whole time.

She leaned forward almost unconsciously, her breathing heavy and his belly tightened as their mouths slid against each other. Her kiss was tentative and he drew her top lip between his, tasting the sweet flavor of the ice cream against her cool skin. She laced her arms around his neck as she kneeled to rise above him, her kiss deepening, tongue venturing out bravely to trace against his mouth. He parted his lips obediently, wrapping her hair around his fist as he pulled her against his body tightly, breaths coming out harder and faster.

Katara pulled away first and Zuko ducked his head to press a hot kiss against the slope of her neck, and her lips twisted up as she rested her forehead against his.

"Well," she smirked. "It took you long enough."


End file.
